Lunar Paths
by Sailor GaOn Donut
Summary: PGSM/ MANGA Sailor Moon crossover. what if Sailor Cosmos was not the only other form of Sailor Moon who went to the past? What if there was another?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lunar Paths( A trilogy)  
Part 1: Paths of restoration (part one of three)  
Chapter1: Lonely Justice  
Crossovers: This is not really a crossover, but PGSM (Live action Sailor Moon) and Manga Sailor moon are mixed together in this.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon in any form (anime, musicals, live-action, manga or anything else officially sailor Moon) is copyright of Takeuchi Naoko-sensei, TOEI animation, and other companies.  
Quote of the day:

Legend: A lie that has attained the dignity of age.

BY :H.L. Mencken

Prologue:

Usagi is the normal one. One would think that by normal, she is the most bubbly and most underachieving girl around. but then, one would be wrong. She has a cowardly soldier in her and a royal dark side...

The last is the destroyer… the keeper of rebirth. The last holds power and goes to the past to get more. The selfish one...

The middle one holds the stars and hope. The coward goes to the past to prevent the future.

The first is the eternal, the prism, crystal and crisis. The confused, powerful, happy and sad one. She holds the true power to save, to sacrifice and to love.

With the first two fighting for the future... one wants the future to continue, another wants it to end, what will the first do?

xxxxxxx

They had all failed and died.

Endymion was dead.

Now nobody could stop her.

"I am not a legend. I am a princess. I am ordinary... but I am not myself tonight...I am... the world's doom." Beryl stared in shock as Princess Sailor Moon rose into the air, looking absolutely grim.

Princess Sailor Moon's lips quivered. She murmured ominously.

"You took my Endymion. He died because of you!If only you never existed...For your sin of existing, the world will be destroyed."

Then, there was an explosion of white light.  
xxxxxxx

It was raining heavily.

A silver-haired girl with beautiful blue-silver eyes was kneeling... crying.

"all is lost."She whispered.

Tears trickled down her cheeks and fell onto the muddy, bloody ground.

Sailor Cosmos whispered as she stared at the many dead bodies and the destruction, carnage and all the desolation.

It was all too much. This could not be. She had to go back. She had to change this.

She had to run away. She wanted...no, needed to change the past...

Then, she vanished ... in a burst of light.

xxxxxxx

At the Galaxy Cauldron, Eternal Sailor Moon lay wingless on the ground. Her scepter was broken into two.

All the bodies of her friends stood before her, mocking her... hurting her...

She had no powers...

Tears gathered in her eyes.

The situation felt hopeless.

Then... a memory entered her head... of her friends... her comrades... having a fun day.

Then, she made a resolution.

"I am strong.I will not let them make me despair. I will save everyone!" She spoke and stood up.

Her wings grew back.

Her scepter fixed itself.

Then she yelled. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power kiss!"

Then, a huge flash of light was emitted.

Author's notes:  
This came to me in an extremely strange Sailor Moon dream. I am just writing stuff I saw from the dream and well... it's very strange dream.  
This is based on the sailor moon manga and PGSM (live action Sailor Moon). I will try and keep it as canon as possible.  
I am sorry if this was not written well. I apologise if the grammar is wrong.  
But I need to write this out or I will go mad over that strange dream...  
-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lunar Paths( A trilogy)  
Part 1: Paths of restoration (part one of three)  
Chapter 2:Hard Decisions  
Crossovers: This is not really a crossover, but PGSM (Live action Sailor Moon) and Manga Sailor moon are mixed together in this.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon in any form (anime, musicals, live-action, manga or anything else officially sailor Moon) is copyright of Takeuchi Naoko-sensei, TOEI animation, and other companies.

Quote of the day:

There are three things extremely hard: steel, a diamond, and to know one's self.

Benjamin Franklin.

Brown eyes opened. She found herself sprawled in an uncomfortable position, in a sailor outfit which was trimmed with lace and pearls. Her chest ribbon was torn and tattered. It was a light pink, with a large heart-shaped brooch at the center. Her skirt was still blue but had lace petticoats underneath. The red gems on her bun were pearl-trimmed, and between them was a pearl crown with her normal tiara. She wore white boots with red trim at the top in an upwards "v" shape and transparent heels. She also wore a ring on her left hand.

Her eyes widened as she realized... the cruel truth. She was alive. She was guilty and she was alone on a barren was the only survivor of an apocalypse she had created. Then tears dropped. Memories suddenly became clear. She recalled it all now. She had destroyed the planet. She had killed them all. She had become a cruel, thoughtless and selfish... girl all due to the past. She had done it for love... a selfish love. Even Endymion had died by her hand...

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she realized the truth... the horrible, horrible truth.

She was a monster...  
She was a heroine...

She was darkness. She was light. She was hate. She was love. She was a paradox.

She had destroyed a world she loved... just to save it. She had not meant to, but it had been done. "Minna, Gomen nasai..." she whispered sadly. She was alone and she deserved the loneliness. She had to find a way to restore the world she had loved and destroyed. She would find the way. She clenched her fist. She would restore it all.  
If that was the only way, she would do it...

"Help me... silver crystal. Make me a time key..." she whispered.

She blinked. A tear fell onto the crystal and the silver crystal changed shape. It turned into a key of time. Her eyes widened as she recognised it from her dreams of another past life.

Memories slammed into her mind. She screamed and cried as the emotional impact of all the memories she was regaining hit her.

Then, she fainted.

She had dreamt of a past life where she had been truly blonde and blue-eyed. She dreamt of fights. She dreamt of a daughter and four other sailor senshi. She was wise, kind, compassionate and she had once ruled the world, as a queen. She had been the queen of the had ruled it...

She remembered that as a queen, she died. She became reborn... in a fire of stars and tears. She then took the powers of her friends, beloved and daughter to bring an end to her past... but she failed...

But now, she was the destructive force that caused the annihilation of the world.

She awoke and gasped. She remembered. It was sudden, but she remembered _everything now _. It was like having the knowledge of three lives... suddenly.

She recalled the words of the old Sailor Pluto. "The past and present must never meet, otherwise all will be lost."

She stared at the empty world before her. All she saw was a dead world. "But... but... what now? What would you do then?" she questioned softly as tears brimmed in her eyes.

She saw the old powers, hidden in the crystalline time key her silver crystal had turned into.

"Sailor Pluto, I need you to help me. Please give me some instructions; what should I do? Tell me... please... please... oh please! Tell me!" she whispered.

Another tear fell. This time, it fell onto the crystal key.

"I wish to change this!" She yelled, feeling hope and despair...

All of a sudden, the crystal key in her hand glowed and she vanished from the barren planet.

In the past:

She appeared before Sailor Galaxia.

"Sailor Moon..." Sailor Galaxia muttered.

"You will listen to me Galaxia. Do not listen to Chaos. Follow his instructions but do this, in the end..."

Some time later...

Eternal sailor moon watched in shock as her beloved Endymion fell into the Cauldron. Then,she screamed in horror as Chibi Usa vanished. She did rush towards the pink-haired child but it was too late. The damage was done. Chibi Usa was gone.

"Why did you kill them? They did nothing to you! Why did you have to do this? why? Why did you have to be so... so evil?" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed.

"Oh, but you need to know something. I am not the true mastermind of this. Even chaos does not know my true allegiance. I was also not the true master of this evil. You are." Sailor Galaxia spoke.

Eternal Sailor Moon was perplexed. She was the mastermind? But how? She did not recall ordering this... this deluded and mad woman to do... to do all of this!

Before Eternal Sailor Moon could say a word, a sinister and unfriendly woman who stood next to Sailor Galaxia spoke up.

"Let me show her my true self." The woman was wearing a hooded robe over what seemed to be an elegant white dress.

"I am the servant, not of the light, not of the dark, but of the stars. Of everything and nothing." Sailor Galaxia spoke calmly as she beheld Eternal Sailor moon's baffled face.

No... Was that her royal form? But why would she be evil? A silent question reigned in Eternal sailor Moon's head. The question was: Why? Then, as if becoming an answer to the silent question, the mysterious woman took off her cloak. The woman was a black-haired, brown-eyed woman with a crescent moon on her forehead, in a white dress which resembled her princess dress yet... different. She did not smile. There was an empty yet sad look in her eyes.

"I am you." The woman spoke.

"This is... this... it can't be possible..." Eternal Sailor Moon spluttered in shock.

Then, Eternal Sailor Moon could only stare in shock as the woman yelled, "I will prove it. Moon prism power! Make up!"

Then, as she beheld the transformed woman, her eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. She recognized her mirror image instantly. With the exception of brown eyes and a slightly different hairstyle( the fringe was different), she recognized the stranger as herself. The sailor senshi she beheld shocked and confused her. Why was this happening? Her mirror image was in a different sailor outfit that resembled her earliest sailor outfit, but she could recognize her own face anywhere...

Then...with a brilliant silvery-white glow, the woman transformed again.

This time, she had a sailor outfit which was trimmed with lace and pearls. Her chest ribbon was a light pink, with a large heart-shaped brooch at the center. Her skirt was still blue but had lace petticoats underneath. The red gems on her bun were pearl-trimmed, and between them was a pearl crown with her normal tiara. She wore white boots with red trim at the top in an upwards "v" shape and transparent heels. She also wore a ring on her left hand.

How was this all... possible? The person was her... but colder, more hostile and less cheery.

"You ...You can't be me!" she yelled.

"Oh, so you naively think that I am not you? Nevertheless, you will learn to accept. I am you, Usagi Tsukino. I am you; a future version of you. I am Princess Sailor Moon. I even destroyed the world in the future." She coldly regarded the girl who was her past self.

Eternal Sailor Moon shook her head in horror, shock and disbelief. This was not true! One thought whirled in her head. She destroyed the world in the future? How? How could it be?

"What?" Eternal Sailor Moon felt her thoughts whirl. she couldn't believe it.

How was this possible?

Sailor Galaxia smirked.

"How… how can you be me?" Eternal Sailor Moon gasped in shock.

"Oh, but I am. I am you. I am Usagi Tsukino. I am beyond chaos. I am the mistress of stars. I am the lady of the void. I am Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium. I am sailor moon, super sailor moon and eternal Sailor Moon. I am Neo Queen Serenity of Neo Crystal Tokyo. I am Sailor Chibi Chibi and Sailor Cosmos. I am the past. I am the present. I am your future. I am the Alpha and Omega. I am the beginning. I am the end. In the beginning I decided to be you. Also, in the end, I decide. "

Eternal Sailor Moon felt her throat tighten. How was this even true? How was it possible? It was not happening... Her future self had... destroyed the world?

She trembled. She wondered and pondered.

"I need to restore that world and have my Endymion. Now, give me your powers! For my love and that obliterated world... I need your powers!" Princess Sailor Moon spoke coldly.

Eternal Sailor Moon looked at her princess form… and took a tentative step forward. If she was going to restore the world, that was good, right?

Sailor Chibi Chibi was staring at the newcomer with silent wonder and was pondering if she should turn into her normal form. When she saw Eternal Sailor Moon taking a step forward, she decided. She transformed into her true form... Sailor Cosmos.

"Don't listen to her! Destroy the cauldron! Destroy Chaos!" Sailor Cosmos yelled at Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Really? Would you destroy the cauldron if it destroys the future?" Princess Sailor Moon spoke snidely.

"Don't listen to her! I told you! Go and destroy the cauldron! She said it! She destroyed the world!Do not listen to a maniac like her!" Sailor Cosmos yelled.

Then, Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she felt doubt. Did she just try to walk toward a maniacal Sailor Moon?

Was she about to listen to a future her who wanted the future to end?

"What… But why must I do it? I can't! Everyone died! If I destroyed it, then, there will be no more hope!"

Princess Sailor Moon was pitiless.

"I do not care. Give me your powers, now."

"But this is not right!" Eternal Sailor Moon spoke resolutely. Then, holding her tier tightly, she turned to Sailor Cosmos.

"Sailor Chibi Chibi, who are you?"

Sailor Cosmos looked at her with sad, distant eyes.

"I am from the future.I am you. Reborn into a body of eleven powers... eleven powers of a horrible future. I come from a future which... Chaos has subjugated. A future in which... I am the only one left."

A tear slipped from a silvery-blue eye and fell onto the floor.

Eternal Sailor Moon gasped. A future with no sailor senshi? A sailor in which all were destroyed, dead and gone? A chill went down her spine.

Princess Sailor Moon smiled coldly. "But... don't forget me. I come from a future beyond the time of Sailor Cosmos..."

Eternal Sailor moon looked at her.

If that was true... then why?

A silent thought hovered in her head.

"Stop wasting time! Give me your power! I will save my world, the world I destroyed!"Princess Sailor Moon yelled.

"Don't listen to her! Destroy the cauldron and destroy my future!" Sailor Cosmos yelled.

Eternal Sailor Moon pondered.

Who was she really? What was all of this?  
What was real and what was false?  
She gripped her scepter tightly.  
Who was right?  
Who was wrong?  
Or...were they both being true?  
She had to save everyone. She had to...  
However, what was she supposed to do now?  
She silently begged the silver moon crystal to give her an answer...

"Silver Moon Crystal... help me. Why are there two different versions of me?" She whispered.

Sailor Galaxia was enjoying this... this drama, this identity crisis, this decision... confusion.

She taunted Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Oh, so the princess of the beloved White Moon can't make up her mind! Well, isn't this like a sad and shattered fairytale? Have fun arguing with your other selves. Heh, heh…"

Meanwhile, Eternal Sailor Moon was frustrated, pondering and thinking hard.

There had to be a way.

Eternal Sailor Moon slammed the tier onto the ground and yelled, "Shut up! Galaxia.. Shut up!"

Then, she looked at her other two selves.

"I will not destroy the cauldron and I will not give you my power! There has to be a third way!"

Eternal Sailor Moon took a step backwards and gazed at her scepter.

What was she to do then?

Was she to destroy the future, save it or… what?

What could the third way be?

There had to be one.

She refused to believe that she had to give up her power or destroy the future.

She needed her power and the future.

She wanted peace. She needed her beloved, friends, family and... a resolution.

Author's notes:  
This came to me in an extremely strange Sailor Moon dream. I am just writing stuff I saw from the dream and well... it's very strange dream.  
This is based on the sailor moon manga and PGSM (live action Sailor Moon). I will try and keep it as canon as possible.  
I am sorry if this was not written well. I apologize if the grammar is wrong.  
But I need to write this out or I will go mad over that strange dream...

The princess outfit info comes from watching YouTube and wikimoon dot org.  
Japanese words:  
Minna= everyone  
Gomen nasai = sorry

Mini author's note: what do you... the readers, think? Is this perplexing?


End file.
